


sakuatsu domesticity simulator

by pseudoanalytics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of everything, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, External Source, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Texting, as per the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/pseuds/pseudoanalytics
Summary: a vaguely interactive mixture of fic, art, and html, where you too can experience the inherent romance of a big fat jerk and a too-blunt jerk attempting intimacy***(this is the result of letting the sakuatsu brainworms really get to you...)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 65
Kudos: 387
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	sakuatsu domesticity simulator

**Author's Note:**

> Includes:
> 
> \- one fic  
> \- 50+ drawings  
> \- all seven days of SakuAtsu Week 2020's tier three prompts (the nationals lyrics)  
> \- a big fat jerk and a too-blunt jerk attempting intimacy  
> \- another teammate's cameo
> 
> Content Warnings:
> 
> \- brief mentions of alcohol use  
> \- vague allusions to panic attacks  
> \- language???  
> \- positive depictions of miya atsumu...
> 
> ***
> 
> i made this to work on both desktop and mobile, but as with anything, if it doesn't work for you (aka it doesn't scroll), i'd say your best bet is trying another device

**[sakuatsu domesticity simulator by newttxt](https://newttxt.itch.io/sakuatsu) **

this fic is a multimedia project on itch.io

so to read/view it, you'll have to click the link above (or the one under the screenshots)

thank you!

* * *

**[itch.io page](https://newttxt.itch.io/sakuatsu) **

* * *

some suggestions:

\- don't close or back out of the itch.io page if you don't want to lose your progress

\- if you have any technical difficulties, pls feel free to dm me on twitter (link in end notes)

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on twitter [@newttxt!](https://twitter.com/newttxt)
> 
> ***
> 
> posted here by popular demand (by which i mean three good friends knocking me repeatedly on the head and a couple kind anons requesting it politely...)


End file.
